Denial Is A River In Egypt
by Figure.10
Summary: /SLASH/ Kenny's seen the way Stan looks at Kyle so he sets them up in an act of selfless charity. Yeah, right. K/S/K


"I don't understand, Kenny, why did you bring me here?"

Stan looks so innocent standing there, sticking his hand inside his hat to scratch his head. For a moment I almost feel guilty for setting him up like this, but then I remember. This isn't for me at all...mostly.

"Just wait in my room, I'm gonna go get us some tap water."

I look behind me for a second to see Stan sigh. I know I've been annoying him lately. Still, why can't he just admit it? Stan's got a thing for his best friend. I know it. I've got a raging...suspicion.

I open the back door quietly and peer outside. Kyle should be here in 3..2...

"Hey Kenny, what's up?"

I can't help but smile broadly as I lead him inside, enticing him with the same tap water I used on Stan. I watch him as he sits at the table, so fucking oblivious and trusting. I fill two glasses with 'tap water' and turn back to Kyle, trying to suppress the shit-eating grin I know has crept across my face. He downs the glass I set in front of him in one gulp and smiles up at me. But I can't get too preoccupied; Stan is waiting for his..heh..'tap water'.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

"Well that took you long enough, hey, I heard voices out there, you have someone else over?"

I hand him the glass wordlessly and he takes a sip.

"I think the people next door are having a party, lemme go close the window."

Stan sighs again and I get up. Time for the big reveal. I lead Kyle over to my room easily enough, and he stands there in the doorway with an expression of surprise and happiness I just know is going to intensify.

"Hey dude."

"Uh, hi Kyle", Stan takes another sip, "Kenny what the hell is going on?"

I smile and lock the door behind us. I can see that Kyle's face has flushed quite nicely, and I can tell from the way he's pulling at his jacket sleeve that he's starting to feel warm.

"Kyle, why don't you go sit by Stan?"

Jewboy does as he's told. I wonder if they suspect anything.

"Oh, I just needed to talk to both of you alone for a minute."

Kyle starts unzipping his jacket. I'm surprised it's working so fast. He tosses the jacket on my bed behind him and ruffles his hair.

"Do you have the heat on or something?"

Stan laughs with an edge to his voice, "Kenny's too poor for a heater, Kyle."

"Then why is so fucking hot?"

"Look guys, you wanna know why I brought you here?"

I nearly wee myself as I see Stan start to flush as well, before telling me to get on with it. Oh they'll be plenty of getting on, my friend.

"Stan, I see the way you look at Kyle, I know there's a reason you've been spending so much time together. I brought you here because the tension is killing me, and I want you to admit that you like him."

Kyle gulps audibly and Stan's pupils widen with every word I speak. The redness of his face isn't enough to cancel out the anger I can see behind his eyes, so I throw in the phrase I've been practising for this very situation.

"Denial is a river in Egypt, Stan, and this is the bridge to help you cross it."

"Kenny, seriously dude-"

"St-Stan?"

Holy fuck. Kyle is squirming and talking in this breathy voice I've never heard him use before. He's clutching at his arms and his pupils are fully dilated. I would so totally wreck that.

Stan pulls off his hat and turns to Kyle, I can see the thought process in his eyes and it's priceless '_What_ _is it Ky- ohmygod- must not get boner_!' His voice is even strained as he speaks.

"What is it, dude?"

"I feel funny..like my skin is all tingly and shit."

That voice goes straight to my cock and I shift to hide it.

"Yeah, I feel weird, too."

"You know what that feeling is, don't you Stan?", I say as calmly as I can muster.

He looks like he's about to cuss me out but pulls off his jacket instead.

"I..I don't know if I..", he swallows and looks at Kyle, who seems confused by all of this, "do you like me as anything..anything else?"

Goddamn it Stan, sometimes you're as thick as my dick.

"I'm not sure..maybe.", Kyle answers in that damn breathy voice.

I take this opportunity to come around the bed and kneel behind and in between the both of them, One hand on Kyle's shoulder, one on Stan's. They both squirm slightly under the pressure of my hands.

"Why don't you just give him a little kiss, hmm?"

By now Stan is feeling the effects of the drug as strongly as Kyle is, and he bites his lip and leans over, pulling one leg up onto the bed. Kyle makes this little moaning sound and I swear my cock is making a puddle in my pants. The kiss is soft and gentle, Stan covering Kyle's hand and Kyle snaking his arm around his neck. I follow Kyle's arm down Stan's body. He's always been sort of the plain one, but he looks so hot right now. The way he's moving his lips and breathing like a marathon runner almost makes me want to be his Bottom. Almost. Kyle draws my attention back to him with a tightening of his fist around the neck line of Stan's shirt. Now I don't know who I want more.

They're so adorable, all cuddly and sweet.

That has to stop.

I lean down to Kyle's ear and whisper something filthy, more specifically:

"Why don't you use those sexy lips for something other than kissing, huh kosher boy?"

He breaks the kiss with Stan with a gasp. "Wha-"

I give him a little kiss under his ear, "You heard me."

Stan moves to Kyle's jaw line, shutting him up. My hand runs over Stan's chest, he laughs a little before I grab the fabric and pull him closer to me.

"Wanna learn how to fuck?"

He doesn't have any time to protest before I give him a quick, hormonal kiss and pin back Kyle against the bed, toward Stan, on his front. Easy access.

I'm on top of Kyle before he knows what happened, one hand fumbling with my fly, the other groping at every part of him I can reach. My cock is so glad to be freed from the confines of my jeans, and Kyle gives a start as it pokes him insistently.

"You feel that, baby?", I whisper in his ear, "That's what's about to give you the best orgasm of your fucking life."

"K-Kenny!" He looks at me like he's offended, but he really can't fake it with his eyes begging for it like that. I chuckle a little as I reach around and undo the button of his pants, running two fingers over the bulge that gives him away.

"You're hard for me, you fucking prude."

Kyle makes a defeated whimpering sound and I pull his pants down over his ass and off his ankles, still keeping a hand on him just in case. He's breathing heavily and his hips are bucking into the sheets.

"What are you doing?"

I glance over at Stan, kneeling on the bed with an obvious boner and looking at me with a combinational of anger and jealousy.

"You've never fucked a guy before", I answer coolly, "I'm gonna show you how it's done."

I reach over and massage the front of his pants. Stan arches his back into my touch and swears at me. I laugh.

"What's the matter, can't play fair and wait your turn?"

Before he can cuss at me again I stick two fingers in his mouth, swabbing them around and coating them with saliva.

I rub Kyle's back and lean over him again, the fingers slipping down until they reach their mark.

"This might sting a little."

I push past the tight ring of muscle and he arches his back and moans. I try to scissor my fingers but I can't move them, settling for slow thrusts in and out. Kyle bites the sheets to keep himself from screaming.

"You're such a fucking virgin, Kyle.", I breath on his neck, picking up the pace and rubbing my dripping cock down the side of his ass.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Stan jacking off, biting his lip.

"Enjoying the show?", I ask with a smirk.

Stan answers with a grunt.

"Good, because it's about to get a whole-", I pull out my fingers, "lot", I position the head of my dick, "_better_- oh God Kyle.." I push into him. He makes the sexiest sound I've ever heard, somewhere between a moan and a sob. I hear Stan force Kyle's name out between gritted teeth and pick up his stroking pace. He'll just have to be patient.

"That's right baby, take all my cock in your ass like a good boy."

Kyle grabs the sheets tighter and spreads his legs to accommodate me. I brace myself on his shoulders and thrust harder, the way his body shakes when he cries out feels amazing. When my arms can't hold me up any longer I lie on top of him, hands pushing under his sweaty torso to grope everything they can reach. I suck Kyle's neck and shoulders, his skin is warm and tastes like sweat.

"Kenny...it hurts!"

I give Kyle another kiss on the neck and pull out slowly, pushing back inside him at the same pace. I do it again, changing my angle. He still makes soft sobbing noises like he's in pain. I pull out and thrust back in one more time and I hear Kyle's breath catch in his throat. His whole body tenses around me.

"Looks like I found somebody's prostate."

Kyle groans in embarrassment. "Ju-just-just go faster.."

I pick up my pace, kneeling over him. He moans and breathes my name. It's hot as hell but I'm still not satisfied. I want to make him scream it. I tangle my fingers in his hair and slow down, in and out at a deliciously lazy pace. Kyle whimpers my name louder and louder each time I hit deep inside him.

"harder.."

"What's that?", I breath in his ear. I'm so mean.

"Please Kenny..harder."

"Like _this_?", I thrust balls-deep inside of him. Kyle buries his face in the sheets and screams. He pushes his ass in the air and thrusts back on to my cock.

"You're such a whore, Kyle", I groan, "You're loving this."

He moans my name in response, his body tightening around me. I can't take it any more. I release inside of him and it feels like an explosion. I feel the waves of contraction run through Kyle and my hand feels something sticky.

"Ha..ah...Kenny...K-Kyle.."

I look over blearily at Stan. He hasn't cum yet, the bastard.

"Kyle", I say matter-of-factly, pulling out of him and lifting his head up by his Jewfro, "give Stan a blowjob."

"Wha-"

Stan bites his lip and grabs Kyle's arm, pulling him closer to plant a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

"Oh God please, Kyle.."

Kyle looks back at me, a little unsure, and I mouth 'do it'. It's two against one. He can't...not win. He crawls over, head down, ass up. I can see my cum dripping down his thighs.

"Mmgh...Kyle.."

I watch Stan's face as he gets what I assume is the first blowjob of his life. He locks his hand in Kyle's hair and bucks up in to the warmth of his mouth. Stan's moans are slightly more masculine than Kyle's, I can't decide who I find sexier.

"Ah..ah..ah!"

Kyle makes a noise of protest but Stan holds his head down. He swallows all Stan's cum before lifting his head up and looking at him shakily.

"Was that okay?"

I can just imagine Kyle's face right now. Lips still centimetres away form Stan's cock, cum dripping out of his mouth, looking up at Stan with that goddamn blush on his cheeks... Stan finally does the sensible thing and gets to work, albeit in that stupid romantic way he has. He's such a fag.

Stan reaches out and traces Kyle's lip with his finger. "Yeah, that was amazing." Kyle sits up and Stan pulls him into a kiss almost as sweet as their first. He wraps his arms around him and starts massaging his back. I can hear Kyle breathing Stan's name into his shoulder, clutching at his hair.

"I..I love you, Kyle."

What a queer.

"I love you too, Stan"

The kissing deepens and Kyle is pushed back on the pillow. There's no way I'm letting my bed be used for consensual sex in the missionary position.

I crawl over and rub Stan's back. He looks back at me a little annoyed. I love the look on his face when he's angry. I just smile back at him, snaking my arm around his neck and shoving my tongue unceremoniously into his mouth. Stan groans softly in protest and I break the kiss, moving my body over his and whispering in his ear.

"I know you wanted in on the fun before, wanna see what you were missing?"

"I want Kyle.", he growls back at me, turning his attention to the red head beneath him.

"And I want you..who says the two can't go together?"

Stan swears at me and pushes slowly into Kyle, reuniting their lips. The motion of his body underneath me, grinding against my erection with every upward thrust, make his rejection all the more meaningless.

"Stan, harder!"

He keeps thrusting and starts sucking on Kyle's neck. He's such a fucking Top. I don't think Kyle screamed that loud when I was inside him.

"You have n-no idea how long I've wanted this..", Stan growls. Kyle moans in response and throws his head back. I take the opportunity to swirl my fingers in Kyle's open mouth. I never thought I'd fuck Stan; even when I thought about today, but the thought of making him my bitch right now is just too much.

Stan swears at me as I push a finger in to him. "Kenny..fff-fuck off."

"No", I breathe, pushing another finger inside and starting to thrust slowly, "I need you."

I push Stan all the way in to Kyle, spreading his legs and ass for me before I push myself inside.

"Fuck Kenny...nnggh...you're huge.."

I grab at his chest and slam into him, gritting my teeth as I hear the sounds of pleasure from both of them. Sweat is dripping off my hair and onto Stan's back. It feels incredible, like I'm fucking both of them at the same time. My two best friends. My two fucktoys.

"Stan..ah, Stan I'm-". Stan covers Kyle's mouth with his own as he cums against Stan's chest. I run my hand through the white goo, slathering it over Stan's nipples. I just love to make him angry at me. I don't even care that I'm basically raping him right now. Stan's so tight, I can't believe he's taking all of me in. Kyle pants breathlessly underneath us, completely exhausted and drained of bodily fluids.

I thrust harder, loving it every time Stan swears and growls at me. I reach around and massage the head of his cock in time with my thrusts. He groans and blushes. I'm determined to make him love this, to make him beg me for it. I run a hand up through Stan's hair and force his head back to lick along his adam's apple. I pull back when he glares at me and smack his ass with the other hand.

"Kenny please...oh please just cum already."

I hear the strain in his voice and it pushes me over the edge. I don't cum as much as the first time, but my orgasm feels amazing. I stroke Stan faster until he finally cums all over Kyle. If I had the energy I'd lick it all off of him, but I'm exhausted. I pull out of Stan and flop down panting next to Kyle on my bed. Stan just melts on top of Kyle. I don't think he even notices he's lying in a puddle of his own spooge.

"How does crossing denial feel, Stan?", I ask.

"It's a pain in the ass.", he mumbles back.

I love these guys.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

Consider this a present to all my wonderful reviewers/favers/alerters. You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


End file.
